


Playing Pretend

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Con Roleplay, Top Benny Lafitte, Vampire Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean’s walking through the abandoned alley, his spine straightening when he hears footsteps sound behind him. Dean picks up his pace, his belly warming with anticipation.Between one blink and another, Dean’s face presses into the cement building, a warm presence against his back. Hot breath tickles against his ear as a deep, husky voice whispers in his ear, “pretend you don’t like it.”





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlnamedcove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlnamedcove/gifts).



> Written for thegirlnamedcove <3 I hope you enjoy!!  
> The prompt was "Pretend you don't like it."

Dean’s walking through the abandoned alley, his spine straightening when he hears footsteps sound behind him. Dean picks up his pace, his belly warming with anticipation. 

Between one blink and another, Dean’s face presses into the cement building, a warm presence against his back. Hot breath tickles against his ear as a deep, husky voice whispers in his ear, “pretend you don’t like it.”

Dean’s stomach flips, his cock going from half mast to raging in seconds. “Fuck,” he hisses out, before struggling against the man’s hold. “Fuck you.”

“Mm,” the man hums, the sound vibrating through Dean’s entire body, his core burning like molten lava. “I plan to, sweetheart.”

Dean tries to headbutt the man only to have his face shoved against the wall once more. He can feel his cheek bleeding from the rough treatment. Dean whimpers as the man tugs the back of Dean’s jeans down. He grips Dean’s chin, tilting his head to the side and licking the blood away. 

Dean tries to shove the man away, to widen his stance so his pants won’t go any further but it’s no use. The man is stronger, holding Dean exactly how he wants him. The cool air against Dean’s bare ass has Dean shivering. It’s the cold, Dean tells himself, not the fact that he’s about to be fucked in an alley by some big guy he hasn’t even seen yet. 

“I think maybe you’re enjoying this,” the man huskily says right in his ear. Dean hears the guy spit before a slick finger is rubbing against his entrance. He lets out a whine as the guy chuckles. “We’re gonna have to change that.”

Suddenly, two fingers are roughly shoved inside his ass. The burn is right on the edge of too much yet Dean pushes back, silently begging for more. A dark chuckles has him stilling again, remembering himself. 

“Such a slut for it, huh, baby?”

Dean whines, biting his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. The man lets out a growl before tilting Dean’s head and licking the blood away. “Fuck you taste good, Cher.”

“Bite me,” Dean grits out. He groans as a third finger is shoved in, stretching him open roughly. Dean whimpers, unable to hold his sounds back. 

“With pleasure,” the man says before spitting in his hand and slicking up his cock. 

Dean spreads his legs as best as he can while trapped in his pants. The man’s cock is so hot against his entrance and Dean sucks in a sharp breath as it slowly enters him. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

“I am. I am. I am,” the man says darkly as his hips meet Dean’s ass. His hand moves up Dean’s body, landing on his throat. He tightens his hand, tilting Dean’s head to the side before biting down on his throat. 

“Oh god!” Dean shouts as the man’s teeth penetrate him. His head grows heady with lust, his dick twitching. Pain lances through his throat and his shoulder but in the very best way. He loves this. “Yes.”

The man’s hips begin a punishing pace, thrusting in and out of Dean’s ass, using him for his own pleasure without giving Dean a second thought. The man finally pulls his fangs free, licking all of the blood away, his hips never loosing their finesse. 

“You love that, don’t you, Cher?”

“Yes,” Dean murmurs, his mind blissfully blank with nothing more than the pleasure this man is bringing him. “Love it. Fucking need it.”

The hand around his throat tightens even further until Dean can’t breathe. His vision slowly goes blurry, darkening around the sides. He tries to suck in a breath and can’t. He’s about to tap out when the hand finally lets go. 

Dean sucks in a sharp breath as his cock violently jerks, spilling onto the bricks in front of him. His body sags in pleasure, aftershocks waving over him. He’s distantly aware of the cock inside his ass twitching, unloading cum inside of him but he can’t seem to focus on that, too busy riding wave after wave of pleasure. Fuck. It’s so good. 

“Dean?” a gentle voice asks, soft hands touching his face. “You back with me, baby?”

Dean smiles at Benny. “Yeah. S’good. So good.”

“I’m sure you are, sweetheart,” the vampire murmurs, giving Dean a fond smile. “You ready to go home?”

“Mhmm,” Dean hums happily as Benny lifts him up of the ground bridal style. Dean nuzzles his beard, kissing his throat. Benny chuckles happily. “We are doing that again,” Dean slurs, head head slumping against Benny’s shoulder. 

“Anything you want, Cher.”


End file.
